


Into Oblivion

by TheLigeia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku Day, Alternate Universe - Modern Day, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/TheLigeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas wasn't someone who let other people in easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> It's AkuRoku Day and since it is 2014, it's 8/13/14, so AkuRokuShi Day too! I'm very excited for this to be my first contribution to the Kingdom Hearts fandom, and if I can manage it to add something for AkuRoku Day every year!!

  
_Oblivion: the state of being completely forgotten or unknown._

\---

Roxas wasn't someone who let other people in easily. His cousin Naminè was his only friend for the longest time, along with his older brother Ventus. He simply tolerated Ventus's friends, and while he would say he was on friendly terms with them, he wouldn't open up to anyone like he would with Naminè and Ventus. He wasn't shy, just reluctant to get close to anyone.

It wasn't even a rational drive, since Roxas had been doing it for as long as he could remember. Some part of him thought it might be because he had seen what it did to his mom when his dad left, and that he didn't want to get attached to someone that way in case he got hurt. It was probably just because he was prone to self-loathing though.

The older he got, the more ridiculous it seemed. While he still kept most people at a distance, he was much more sociable by the time he entered high school; he even had friends, once he was dragged into the drama department with Hayner, Olette, and Pence. It was only by accident he ended up friends with the most popular kids in school, but Sora, Riku, and Kairi were nice to him, and weren't the average airheaded popular crowd Roxas was used to.

Axel was the first person Roxas felt a strong connection with outside of his fmily. They met in the used music store where Roxas worked, even though he was only sixteen at the time and most teenagers weren't lucky enough to score such a great place as their first job.

Axel forced his way into Roxas's life by being incredibly unpleasant: teasing him for his age and deciding that Roxas was too young to have any decent taste in music. Roxas responded by telling him to "go fuck himself, and maybe not criticize someone who hadn't done anything to him". Roxas was more than embarrassed that his temper got ahold of him like that, but the stunned look on Axel's face had been worth it. It didn't deter Axel in the least, for some reason, and the redhead was there the very next day, shadowing Roxas as he worked and chatting relentlessly to him about nothing.

Somehow, Roxas just got used to his presence when he worked. It got so normal that after a month of his harassment, when Axel asked for his number, he didn't even consider why it was a bad idea and gave it to him. He discovered why it was such a horrible idea at about three in the morning, when Axel called him and asked if Roxas wanted to hang out. It was also a horrible idea to agree, but they ended up hanging out on a playground not far from Roxas's neighborhood. They spent hours talking, and Roxas was thankful his mom wasn't home so he didn't have to sneak inside.

Axel became a friend as soon as Roxas let his guard down, and it made it that much easier to allow Xion in when she appeared.

Xion was a transfer student, arriving in the middle of February of Junior year after her family moved to town. She was in five of seven classes with Roxas, and sat next to him in two. They had a lot in common, and Roxas gave his number to her by the end of her first week in his school. Roxas told Axel about this, since Axel was aware of how difficult it was for Roxas to allow people to get close to him.

Axel got a bit defensive, saying that he had probably helped Roxas out of his shell a bit so he could start trusting people more. Roxas agreed it was possible that was the case, though he noticed how Axel was acting strange. He decided he would get Xion and Axel to meet, and see if they would get along. Xion would like Axel, and maybe meeting Xion would help with whatever was bothering him.

The opportunity came when a band all three of them loved came to town, and tickets were cheap enough for them to afford it. Axel was reluctant to give both Roxas and Xion a ride, but he eventually caved, and the three of them ended up having a blast. At one point Roxas caught Axel and Xion talking to each other without him, and it seemed like they were coming to an agreement on something. They all went back to Axel's house afterwards, having gotten permission to stay the night since it was so late.

Roxas woke to Axel and Xion joking over breakfast, and a much more relaxed atmosphere than previously. Axel took both of them home, and said they all should hang out again. Roxas went home without a clue that Axel and Xion had spent the night together after he had passed out. He didn't find out about that until much later.

Roxas wasn't sure when he realized he was falling, but he was acutely aware of the fact that it was for both Axel and Xion when he did. They became the two most important people in the world to him, and he had a strong feeling that his feelings weren't one-sided. He didn't really bring up the subject until the Halloween dance of Senior year was approaching, and he and Xion decided they would sneak Axel in. It was horribly easy to do so, and they introduced Axel to all of their friends who had become curious about him. They had a blast, and ended up going to Roxas's house afterwards.

Roxas couldn't remember how the topic was reached, but he found himself suddenly blurting out his feelings for both of them. He quickly played it off by saying it was dumb to love two people, but was effectively silenced when Axel stole his first kiss, and Xion his second. They started shedding clothes once they made it to Roxas's room, the blonde incredibly thankful no one was home and his door was locked. The night was spent exploring bodies and mouths and feelings, lost in each other for hours and Roxas drowning in the pleasure both of them gave him. He gave back as much as he took, and eventually all of them were too exhausted to move after having danced the night away before they got lost in each other.

Roxas woke in a tangle of limbs, squished in the middle and feeling more relaxed than he could ever remember being. He decided then, when Axel woke and they shared soft, lazy kisses as Xion still slept curled up against them, that he could spend the rest of forever like this. He told Axel as much, drawing a satisfied grin from the redhead.

"Then let's make a forever, for all three of us."

"Until we fade into oblivion," Xion said, opening her eyes with smile and snuggling closer to Roxas. "Nothing will tear us apart."

They spent the morning indulging again, Roxas surrendering to the pleasure and enjoying the presence of his two favorite people. He would gladly spend the rest of his life like this, loving as fiercely as he was loved in return. It was nothing short of paradise.


End file.
